


Cillian Darcy

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [3]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series 2015), Ed Edd n Eddy, Monster High, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Dimension Travel, False Identity, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: After feeling devastated that Cillian and Lilly fell into two different portals to other worlds and discovering that his home is about to destroyed, Lorcan Darcy decided to become Cillian on the greatest adventure to find the way to get to another dimension. However, Mayor Wilson, the mayor of New Royale City, reveals to Lorcan that he has psychic powers.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	Cillian Darcy

It's been a while since Cillian and Lilly has disappeared into two different dimensions, Lorcan Darcy was sleeping in his bedroom while everyone's building some signs to make their last chance to save their city because Princess Celestia's visiting in the morning. His father walked in with a cheer up present.

"Here you go, son." Bill said as he put his gift on the table.

After Bill has left the room, Lorcan ended up having a nightmare about not saving Cillian and Lilly.

"You rock, Lorcan." Cillian said in his dream.

Lilly laughs. Something shatters, and both of them screams his name. Lorcan is disturbed by the dream, and wakes up suddenly. He breathes heavily for a few moments before falling back asleep.


End file.
